


Compromise

by damnitscully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Malia's a smart cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Peter have a conversation in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> diabeticwitchbrother asked:
> 
> Father/daughter moment from Peter and Malia?

"Did Scott think I’d never try to speak with you minus the bodyguards?"

If Malia hadn’t heard and smelled him coming, she probably would have jumped. As it was, she still wasn’t exactly comfortable in Peter’s presence, and had hoped her little hike back to the crash site would go unnoticed, at least for an hour or so. 

"He knows I can take care of myself," she said, mirroring his cocky smirk with a confidence she wasn’t sure she felt. "What do you want?"

"Just a little chat. I know what it’s like to be trapped inside your own body. We may have a little in common, my dear." Malia raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop him from joining her, sat across from where her car used to be.

"At least I didn’t try to kill people," she said under her breath, knowing Peter could easily hear her. He let out a soft laugh and gave her smile she couldn’t return. "There is that."

Malia lay back in the grass, looking up at him.

"I know you’re my father. They think I couldn’t figure it out but I did. My mom had a picture of you from years ago, of you and her in an old album. I always thought it was weird that you had your eyes shut. I guess it makes sense now." Peter’s smile never lessened.

"Then we have, what, seventeen years of catching up to do? We-"

"I don’t think so. Just because you’re my father doesn’t mean I trust you and it definitely doesn’t mean you’re gonna teach me the ways of the wolf or coyote or whatever. You’re not my dad, not really." Malia could feel her eye flashing and her claws threatening to show. There was no way this stranger was going to just charm his way into her life.

"How about a compromise?" Malia could see the confusion in his eyes quickly masked by a much more serious expression. "I leave you alone, let you live your life in Scott’s pack in whatever way makes you happy, give up my parental rights,"- Malia scoffed, but allowed him to  continue," but once a month we have dinner and get to know each other. The only person who tolerates me is Derek and the brooding pain is getting kind of old, you understand."

"Fine. But don’t expect me to pay for anything; you have a lot of birthdays to catch up on." Malia stood, walking closer to the crash site for one final moment. 

"Looking forward to it," said Peter as they parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's allhalebreaksloose so feel free to send prompts or comment on this :)


End file.
